This proposal is being made by The University of New Mexico to host the annual Minority Biomedical Support (MBS) Symposium in Albuquerque, New Mexico during the period 1981-1983. The director of the MBS program at the University of New Mexico will serve as the director of the Symposium and a national Symposium Advisory Committee composed of MBS faculty and Program Administrators will formulate plans and assist the Symposium director. The City of Albuquerque provides a modern Convention Center with abundant space to accomodate up to 8000 convention goers, accessibility via five major airlines, interstate highways, bus and Amtrak, and economical hotel rates (starting at $10.99 for a single) and meal costs. Aspects of the Symposium that enhance the goals of the MBS program are student paper and poster presentations; opportunities for interactions between students and role model scientists; presentations by internationally known scientists; forums to disseminate information on research opportunities, funding, fellowships, etc.; workshops on current research techniques and methodologies. Programs for minority high school students and their teachers will be included.